


Whispers, Tickles, and Unwanted Slugs

by orphan_account



Series: Stride (ABO series) [4]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Insects, M/M, Prompt Based, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohinata discovers that Ayumu's ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers, Tickles, and Unwanted Slugs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139487494295/person-a-is-secretly-really-ticklish-but-doesnt. (Without the use of person C)
> 
> Ayumu is a beta, Hozumi is an omega

“It’s unfair,” Ayumu said panting while wiping the sweat from his forehead. “You’re so much faster than me, despite being an omega.” He then paused, “ah, not that there’s anything wrong with that.” Ayumu tripped over his words trying to correct himself.

Kohinata laughed, “Its okay Ayumu. Anyways you’re not as bad as you think.”

Ayumu let out a big sigh of relief plopping down on the grass, “well if you say so, then I must be good.” His face broke into a huge grin, laughing as he turned towards Kohinata who had lied down beside him. “You’re cute, you know that,” Kohinata said in a barely hushed voice, not quite loud enough for Ayumu to fully make out though.

“What” Ayumu asked.

Kohinata shook his head, “it’s nothing.”

A few moments of silence went by them. Ayumu trying to think about what Kohinata said, and Kohinata thinking to him. The only thing that broke it was a small noise that came from Ayumu.

“What’s wrong, ‘Yumu’,” Kohinata realized the problem as soon as he turned towards his friend. A slug was crawling over the exposed skin, where his stride jacket lifted up. “Don’t move.”

Ayumu’s voice shook as he spoke, “I’m trying not to. But, please get it off.”

Kohinata lifted up slowly, trying to carefully plan what to do. A slug was sticky so he couldn’t just blow it off. The only he figured he could do was move the slug himself. So slowly he slide his hand onto the Ayumu’s shirt, soon beginning to inch his hand slowly across his stomach to get to the slug.

Ayumu let out a small noise, different from the one before. Kohinata stopped, but the slug was still there so he started up again. Ayumu let out the noise again, a bit longer and Kohinata could tell it wasn’t a sound of pain. He was laughing.

Quickly, Kohinata moved the slug off of Ayumu. Ayumu let out a whistle of relief, glad that it was over. But out the corner of his eye he could see Kohinata smiling at him. “What?”

“You’re ticklish” Kohinata said with a mischievous grin that grew wider as he watched Ayumu’s face turned a few shades of red.

“N..no, I’m not” Ayumu began to say but was cut off by his own outburst of laugher. “S-stop it!” he half shrieked as the tickle assault continued.

“Why did you never tell me you were ticklish” Kohinata asked laughing as he continued to tickle his friend.

Ayumu rolled himself over, “two can play at that game,” and with that he began to tickle Kohinata.

Their tickle fight last only about a minute or two, but during those minutes the two of them had rolled down the hill they were on. Their white jacket stained with grass, chest heaving, and face sweat. Rolling down that hill landed Kohinata on top of Ayumu, his arms around him seemed to cage him in. “Enough, Kohinata please I-“

Lips pressed against his cutting him off. The kiss was short and Kohinata pulled off quickly noticing Ayumu’s surprise. “Kohinata” Ayumu barely whispered before Kohinata kissed him again. This time as he pulled away Ayumu lifted up to continue the kiss. Now it was Kohinata’s turn to turn red.

“Hey, you can’t be shy when you started this,” Ayumu laughed. He kissed Kohinata, and Kohinata followed behind. The two of them stayed on the grass pressed onto each other as they continue kissing. Kohinata’s hand slide down Ayumu’s torso. Ayumu let out a small giggle at the sensation.

“Come on we gotta go” Ayumu said, pulling away from Kohinata. He didn’t want to go too far while they were outside on the grass. Kohinata sighed, “You’re right.” They were both sweaty and covered in grass, not really ideal for doing anything like that. Even though he really wanted to. Ayumu frowned seeing the saddened look on Kohinata’s face, so he lifted up and kissed him again. He squirmed his way from underneath Kohinata and pulled himself up.

“Well that was fun” Ayumu exclaimed, stretching his arms and legs out. He wiped the grass of his body and held his hand out the to lift Kohinata up. For a few moments his hand just lingered in the air as Kohinata just lied in the grass looking up at him. Their hands connected soon afterwards and Ayumu pulled him upwards. “What’s was the wait for?”

Kohinata shook his head, wiping the grass and dirt of his own body and stretching out his limbs. He looked over at a still flustered Ayumu, who had taken off his glasses to wipe them and whispered.

“You’re really cute”

“Huh,” Ayumu said as he put his glasses back on and looking at Kohinata.

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know there's like no AyuHozu prompts written yet, so this is for all the fans.
> 
> Why'd I post this at 1 in the morning? I couldn't sleep tho


End file.
